1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue excision method, and more particularly, a so-called entire-thickness excision method that excises a portion of a hollow organ over the entire thickness direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in the medical treatment of stomach cancer or the like, excising a tumor and its surrounding tissue over the entire thickness direction of the stomach wall is performed. Such entire-thickness excision is often performed by laparotomy or laparoscopic surgery.
Additionally, a stapler for operation equipped with a pair of jaws is described in Published Japanese Translation No. 2010-522035 of the PCT International Publication.
One of the pair of jaws is mounted with a staple magazine loaded with staples, and an anvil member that has a plurality of staple pockets is attached to the other jaw. When the jaws are closed with a tissue interposed between the pair of jaws, a portion of the tissue can be cut open over the entire thickness while suturing the tissue with a staple.